


What if

by Allwalkfree



Series: tua prompts [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Prompt by Cici: Siblings reacting to Diego coming out as bi? And they can see how nervous he is and he’s having a hard time getting the words out.





	What if

1\. Luther: Would not really know what to say or do. He can clearly see that his brother is nervous, but that only makes him even more nervous himself. "What should I do? What should I say? Should I just accept it and not address it?" All these questions are running through his head, and in the meantime he's just standing there looking at his his brother, and this just makes Diego even more tense. Finally he says one of the stupidest things he could possible say in this situation "So?" And to him it 's more like it doesn't matter that you're bisexual, it's who you are and that's ok. To Luther it's the perfect way of saying "So what? That doesn't change anything. You're still my brother, you're still Diego." And honestly that answer could have worked for anyone else. Klaus for example would make it sound like it isn't a big deal, Allison would sound accepting, but coming from Luther, Diego just takes it as a dismissal, and his face scrunches up in that way that signals distress, and Luther knows this expression very well. So he flounders and stutters and just panics, and Diego gets it then. Luther is an idiot and that "So" was his way of showing support, so he scoffs, and punches him hard on the shoulder, and Luther blinks, before he too realizes that Diego understands, so he grins too. "I was planning to see that movie that came out this week," he says. "Wanna come along?" And Diego knows it's not Luther's type of movies and he's just doing it for him, so he nods and says "Sure man, let's go."

3\. Allison: Is putting on make-up and getting ready to go out when Diego approaches her. She immediately notices something is up when he's all quite and jittery. That isn't her brother, the man who always gives her such a hard time, but instead of saying anything about it, she just glances at him, and asks him what's up. Diego doesn't say anything for a while, choosing instead to make himself comfortable at the edge of her bed, and observe her for a while. They stay like that in companionable silence, until Diego finally opens his mouth and blurts out "I think I'm bisexual." Allison pauses for a second, and Diego holds his breath. But then she resumes what she's doing, and he's confused. "Allison?" he says, worry gnawing at the edge of his words. "So who has caught your fancy?" she interrupts before he can add anything else. He is momentarily frozen, and his sister takes that opportunity to continue. "I mean it most have been a hell of a guy right? Or girl if they captured your attention." A heavy weight he hadn't realized he was carrying all along suddenly lifts from his chest, and Diego is finally able to breath. "Whatever sis," he snorts, and then he's up on his feet in a second and out the door. Allison smiles to herself.

4\. Klaus: Is probably the first person Diego tells. Not because he thinks he's easier to relate too and that he wouldn't judge him (hello! two of his siblings practice incest), but because Klaus is the one sibling he's closest two. So when he tells him, it comes up in such a casual conversation. They are both watching a show and Klaus comment on how hot this one guy is, and Diego just kinda agrees. Klaus stops talking for a second to just look at him, and Diego finds himself feeling slightly uncomfortable, before his brother bumps shoulders with him and tells him he has a good taste. It's so easy for Diego to confess the truth to Klaus, because Klaus unlike any of his other siblings, hell unlike himself, has never really given him any reason not to confide in him. They never really outright talk about it, but from time to time, they share inside jokes and stupid crushes and it's great.

5\. Five: Already knew and it drives Diego up the wall to find out how the hell he figured it out. His brother doesn't make a big deal out of it, which isn't very different from all the others, but he does ask a lot of question. How he came to the realization, if he feels comfortable with it now that he chose to tell them, if he's ok, what's making him nervous? All these questions are asked in a very factual ways, but it's easy to see how much Five cares if you knew him enough, which Diego does. So he sit down with his brother, a cup of coffee in hand, and they just talk. Diego forgot how good it feels just to talk things through with someone. His mom used to do that for him, and even though he appreciates how the rest of his siblings handled everything, he's still glad he got the chance to just sit down and explain all these complicated feelings and stuff to someone else. And Five for all his snark and old man grumbling is an amazing listener. 

6\. Ben: Doesn't really do much. It's not like Diego can admit anything to him or whatever, but he does mull over it a lot. Constantly thinking about Diego and how he's feeling and if he's ok. He's the first one to find out, but he doesn't tell anyone. Diego wasn't comfortable with admitting it to anyone yet, and Ben refuses to take that away from him. When everything comes out in the open though, he's relieved with how well things turn out for his brother. And after a week of thinking things through, he finally ropes Klaus into writing a letter on his behalf to Diego. Klaus makes jokes here and there about it, but even he's touched by how honest and heartfelt it is. And when Diego finally has the time to read it in the seclusion of his own room, his eyes water and his heart hurts, because this is so undoubtedly Ben's words, and those words say so much with so little, and he feels at peace for the first time in a long while. And right at the corner of his room, Ben sits quietly, a tiny little smile ghosting his lips. 

7\. Vanya: Telling Vanya is probably the easiest. His sister has never come off as someone who would reject you, in fact before the whole book writing things, they got along pretty well. So when he sits her down, and finally tells her the truth. Tells her everything he has been struggling with and everything he has figured out, he doesn't expect anything less than acceptance. Because that's what they have both boiled down to after the whole family mess that went down. They talked and they realized few people would ever understand each other the way the both of them understood one another. Still, that didn't stop him from being worried or scared, but it was all for nothing, because as soon as those words left his mouth, his sister stood up and hugged him. Thanking him for confiding in her and telling him that that's who he's always been, and she's just glad he realized and accepted it at the end. Diego melts into her hug, and finally relaxes his stiff muscles. Of course his crazy-ass siblings wouldn't turn on him.


End file.
